Hide and Seek
by SMakarov
Summary: 214. Nightwing tries to get the team to practice stealth in what he calls a "terrain recognition and stealth advance simulation". Most of the others just call it hide and seek. Wondergirl is terrible at it. From the youngjusticeheadcanons page on tumblr. BatgirlxNightwing. Set before Artemis and Wally leave. Oneshot.


_214. Nightwing tries to get the team to practice stealth in what he calls a "terrain recognition and stealth advance simulation". Most of the others just call it hide and seek. Wondergirl is terrible at it._

From the youngjusticeheadcanons page on tumblr. Batgirl/Nightwing. Set before Artemis and Wally leave.

* * *

_BATGIRL'S POV_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**MARCH 8, 1400 EST**

I slowly sneaked up behind him.

"Boo."

Birdie practically jumped 10 feet into the air. I clutched at my stomach with one hand, and with the other, tried to shut the giggles that were threatening to spill from my mouth.

"Dammit!" Tim growled before telepathically conveying that he'd gotten caught by me. Nightwing was the first one to 'reply'.

_Sweet, cause I've almost got Bumblebee._

_Wait wha – NIGHTWING! Oh God! Why do you always get me?! Stop laughing! Screw you! I'll get you next time!_

_We'll see. So, it's me and the Bat again._

I could _hear_ him smirking. Every exercise would end like this. The two of us. The Bat and The Bird. It wasn't our fault we'd been trained by the god of stealth, the Dark Knight himself from a rather young age.

_Sweet, then, exercise is over._

_The exercise isn't over, Wally! There's still me and Batgirl left!_

_Yeah well you and Batgirl will never end your game, so it's finished for us. You people have fun._

And with that, M'gann turned the psychic link off.

_It's on, Nightwing _I thought, smiling to myself as I quietly exited the kitchen.

-LINEBREAK-

_BATGIRL'S POV_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**MARCH 8**

**2000 EST**

I peeked in and glanced at the clock. 8pm. We started the game (Nightwing was the only one on the team who called it an exercise) at 2.

6 hours. We'd gone longer than that (10 hours, once, when we started real early in the morning.). Neither one of us really actually managed to 'catch' the other. Most of the time, one of us gets tired and calls it quits.

Silently pulling my head back from Beast Boy's room's window, I clambered up into the air vents for what seemed like the hundredth time. The cave barely had any good hiding spots due to its immense size and spaciousness. You'd think that for a secret headquarters, they'd have good hiding spots in case of emergencies and all. Maybe there were good hiding spots –just that we didn't know. Or maybe they really didn't have any, which might explain why the Joker broke in so easily.

Reluctantly breathing in the stuffy air, I began to move as stealthily as I could, sticking a mirror before every turn so that I'd see Nightwing if he was there (though I'd probably hear him first).

I crawled and crawled and crawled for what seemed like eons, before collapsing onto my stomach. My arms were screaming in pain.

_You're Batgirl! Not Bane! You don't have super strong arms! _I thought.

I stayed like that for a while, inhaling and exhaling with one of my cheeks pressed against the metal while the rest of my body was completely stretched out. Just as I yawned, I heard the sound of someone scrambling in the vents, making quite a lot of noise. I got into alert mode, although I knew it couldn't be Nightwing; he wouldn't make that much of a ruckus during a stealth ga—exercise.

"Oh, hey BG!" I face-palmed, dropping my body onto the bottom of the vent again.

"Gar! What the hell?!" I groaned. The green-skinned and furry boy grinned at me.

"I'm hiding from Wally!"

"Why?"

"Ate M'gann's last cookie! You should've come down! It was great! Chocolate chips with white chocolate and macadam—"

"Ok, thanks Gar. Gotta go." I cut him off, crawling in a prone position into a different path as fast as I could.

The last thing I needed to hear about was food. My stomach growled quietly. I was hungry! It had been nearly 7 hours since I'd sent something down my throat. I was, to put it in Wally-speak, running low on fumes.

It became clear what I had to do. Swearing under my breath, I moved towards the nearest vent cover.

-LINEBREAK-

_NIGHTWING'S POV_

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**MARCH 8**

**2022 EST**

I got to the top of the mountain.

_Knew it _I thought.

If Batman banned us from climbing the outside of the cave, that'd be the first thing she'd do.

She had her back to me, staring into the sky, as she removed her hair tie. Red hair cascaded down her back like fiery flames.

"Gotcha." I said, grinning.

"Great!" She chirped, and got up, beaming. She seemed almost…_gleeful_ that I'd found her. As she rushed past me, I grabbed her arm.

"What?" She frowned. "You're…happy. That I found you…?"

"Sweetie," she said, patting my cheek. "you didn't find me. I _let_ you find me." She winked.

"Why would you do that?!" I exclaimed. The gam—exercise was going on perfectly! I was so ecstatic that I'd found her! And now she tells me…ARGH!

"I'm hungry!" she replied, mocking my tone.

"I don't care: you're not eating _anything_ until a proper rematch!"

Her eyes became wide and she glared at me.

_God…she's starting to perfect the batglare…damn…_

"No!" Babs tried to push past me, but I grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back, pulling her body closer to mine. It was one of my advantages over her; I was much much much stronger than the poor little bat.

"Dick, stop being a dick." She smiled fakely.

I leaned in. "Rematch."

She leaned in too. It was one of the things I loved about the girl; she never backed down or off.

"No."

"I'm not gonna let you go."

"I'll toss you over the mountain."

"I'll bring you down with me."

"I'll bite your hands till you let go of me."

We glowered at each other. It was a test of patience (my strong suit). A test of resilience (her strong suit). Of strength (mine). Escapology (hers).

After a while, she sighed.

_I'd won…knew she couldn't last that long!_

"You're really not gonna let me go, are you?"

I shook my head. "Very well then." I released her arms.

Immediately, she made a b-line for the opening on the top of the mountain. And she would've made it, only if I hadn't predicted that.

_Hey, I'm a detective. I know people. _

I grabbed her right arm and pulled her back so that we would be facing each other. Using the momentum, she spun herself till she was right in front of me.

_Okay…didn't really predict that…_

For a brief moment I saw her green eyes shine.

And then she pressed her lips against mine.

_OKAY! DEFINITELY WASN'T EXPECTING _THAT_!_

I closed my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest all of a sudden. Her cold lips felt like ice on my warm ones. I released her arm slowly as her lips moved gently against mine. I could feel her smiling through it. I touched the ends of her hair strands, playing with them as I moved closer and closer to her, until our bodies were pressed up against each other.

Slowly, she pulled away.

"If this is what's gonna happen every time you let me win, I suggest you do it more ofte—Babs?" She was gone.

I had opened my eyes and she wasn't there. She'd vanished. Like always.

Shaking my head and chuckling to myself, I turned back towards the cave.

_We'll rematch. Someday._

Please review!


End file.
